Wen i'm with u
by Ophelie de Lux
Summary: Stiles has always been in love with Lydia-always has been, always will be, as far as he's concerned. But lately, his passion for the beautiful red-haired banshee seems to pale in comparison to the one he harbors for a certain blue-eyed wolf. When something happens to Derek and Stiles is the only one who can help him, will his feelings get in the way? STEREK!
1. Chapter 1

Wen i'm with u

A sterek fics

Chapter 1

beep beep beep beep beep beep

"shut up alamr clock" say stils, and he groan cuz he wants to sleep but the fawking alarm clock keeps beep beep beep

BEEP BEEP BEEP alarm clock go louder

"not now im busy mmm lidia… lets have babis" stils say sleeply

BEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP MOTHERFUKA

"OKE IM GETTIN UP GOOOOSHH" yell stils

"stils is that u son u yellin about werewolfs again?" ask his dad the cheruf

"and kissimes and bangshes" yell stils back

"gosh dang you youth and ur magical creatures i'm done with this town" say cheruf steelski

"love u too dad" say stils

suddenly stils is at schol with his bffl scoot

"hey scoot hows it hangn" ask stils

scoot is sads

"kira still not my gf stils. wut am i doin wrong?" he ask terfully cuz scoot crys a lot

stils think for a sec "did u try howlin at her moon?"

scoot look at him in shock "omg stils u cant just howl at someons moon thats rude. were u raised in a barn"

"dude ur a fawkin wolf" say stils

"ye. yea i am"

scoot and stils look at each other for a min and decide they cool. they so cool ice melts n has to wear sunglases to handle the hotties wich are coolie. thats how cool they are

"so what are we doin today scoot? wats the werevolf mision" ask stils cus lets be honest here scoot always has sheet to do

"idk stils i askd derk yesterday and u know what he did?"

"what he do?"

"he yell at me and his eyes turn yellowbluegreen and i cry" scoot cry "and then he laugh at me and told me to gtfo"

stils say "omg that jerk. ill go yell at him for u scoot. nobody talks to my bbfl like this"

"ur a good friend stils" say scoot "can u get kiras number for me btw"

"no my heart belongs to lidya"

"u can keep the heart i just want the digits"

"k ill see what i can do" say stils as he leave to talk to derk

he see kira talkin to some girl (maladia? malea? wtf who care) and he ask

"yo kira scoot wants to howl at ur moon"

"wuuuuuttt" kira didnt hear him so she yell askin

"scoot thinks ur booty is fine as all hell" stils yell

"aw ye" say kira

"aw ye" say stils back and then he went to go to derks

on the road he realise he forgot kiras number

"ah damn scoot gonna be sad…. whatevs i have a werevolf to yell at scoot can wait"

stils dunno why but he rlly rlly wanted to yell at derk. derk was such a jerk. a jerk with a d. aw ye think stils wait until i use this insult on him

and he do when he barge in the room "derk ur a jerk. a jerk with a d. a big d."

derk look at stils in shock. stils look at derk in shock.

stils didnt notice before but derk wasnt like he usually was

his eys were bigger and had little lights in them he was little and he had the fluffy dog ears

stils gasp "derk… u kawaii"

TO BE CONTINUE

PLS READ & REVIWE

a/n: u like my plot tiwst? i was so excite to write this when i got the ideea. what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Wen i'm with u

A sterek fics

Chapter 2

prevously on wen i'm with u:

_and he do when he barge in the room "derk ur a jerk. a jerk with a d. a big d."_

_derk look at stils in shock. stils look at derk in shock._

_stils didnt notice before but derk wasnt like he usually was_

_his eys were bigger and had little lights in them he was little and he had the fluffy dog ears_

_stils gasp "derk… u kawaii"_

stils still look at derk in shok and derk look back in shok

suddely stils "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1!"

he jump at derk and begin pinching cheek

stils sing: "whos a lil wolfie dolfie ur a lil wolfie dolfie"

"stfu stils" barks derk in manly man voice

stils look at him in shok "y didnt ur voice change too?"

"cuz…. im the alpha" say derk dramatecally

"no ur not" say stils "scoots the alpha"

"LET ME DREAM" yell derk with lil tears in he eyes

"awww" say stils "its oke derk ur always gon be the alpha of my dreams"

"wut"

"wut"

"u say-"

"i didnt say anything."

"u say im the alpha"

"no, scoots the alpha"

"NO U SAY IM THE ALPHA"

"i didnt say that" say stils smugly even tho he know he say that lmao

"FAWK U STILS" yell derk and push stils

stils fall over and suddely its quiet

"stils?" ask derk in small voice

"STILS?" ask derk again while he cry

"stils?" derk poke stils and gasp "OH NO HE DED"

TO BE CONTINUE

PLS READ & REVIWE

a/n: moar plot twist! wut will happen to stils? will derk save him? srry for short chapter i was busy :( hope u liked. pls dont leave mean reviwes….


	3. Chapter 3

Wen i'm with u

A sterek fics

Chapter 3

prevously on wen i'm with u:

_stils fall over and suddely its quiet_

"_stils?" ask derk in small voice_

"_STILS?" ask derk again while he cry_

"_stils?" derk poke stils and gasp "OH NO HE DED"_

stils woke up and it was very dark

"gosh darn it i bet i miss dinner" stils cry cuz he love dinner

"hello?" he ask after a while cuz there was noone a round and it was dark

"hellloooooo?" he ask loud "derk? u here? derk where r u?"

suddely a voice speeks behind him "hello stils"

stils turn around and gaspppp

it was stils!

"wtf why am i talking to me?" he cry cuz it was 2 spooky

"this a dream stils" say other stils

"if i'm dreamin then whers lidea?" ask stils suspeciously

other stils say "i eat her"

stils think for a min "ye that make sense… darn…"

"ye" say other stils "but thats not why i came in ur dreams"

"why u come in my dreams?" ask stils

"to send u a massage"  
stils was quite and other stils was quite too

it was very quite

stils wonder what the massage is and he ask "is it about derk"

other stils gasp "how u kno?"

"im smart" say stils

"ye i know im u" say other stils "so were both smart"

"ye guess ur rite" say stils

"ye so u wanna here the massage or not?" ask other stils

"sure buddy shoot" say stils and he start eating chicken leg cuz why not this is his dream

other stils whine "stils no dont eat that ur makin us fat"

"i cant help it I HAVE NEEDS" yell stils

other stils change the leg into a chunky of tofu "there u go"

"u sux" pout stils

other stils stop dramatecally for a sec and then whisper "not 4 free"

"ewww" say stils

"dont ew u thought it too"

"no i didnt"

"dont lie stils, we r the same person gosh"

"...ye i did" stils sigh

"aneway" say other stils "the massage is…"

TO BE CONTINUE

READ & REVIWE

a/n: a lil cliffe for u guiseeee! omg im so excite i cant wait to post the next chappie. i try to make it as suspanseful as possible! and pls dont leave anymore mean somments they hurt me :'(((


End file.
